cawfandomcom-20200216-history
ACW Fusion
ACW Fusion is a mega event from Anime Championship Wrestling. The title implicates that it is the first co-branded mega event of the schedule to include both talents from ACW Impulse and ACW Excel. Fusion 2006 Card ACW Impulse Championship Robin © vs. Naruto Uzumaki ACW Excel Championship Haru Glory vs. Gaara Son Gohan vs. Cyborg Aang vs. Sasuke Uchiha Chiaotzu vs. Zuko ACW Television Championship Tournament Finals Beast Boy vs. Kid Trunks Results *5. Miroku the Monk interfered and cost Haru Glory the match. *6. Starfire distracted the ref on the apron. Facts *This event was the first ever CPV for Anime Championship Wrestling. *This was Miroku's first ACW appearance and ACW mega event appearance. Fusion 2012 Card No Disqualfication match for the ACW Excel Championship Haru Glory © vs. Hiei ACW Impulse Championship Gohan © vs. Ryu Match #5 of the Best Of 5 Series - Ladder match for the Excel Road to Destiny Championship Aang © vs. Zuko ACW Excel Tag Team Championship Street Fighters (Ken Masters & Dan Hibiki) © vs. Little Fighters (Woody & Dennis) No Disqualification match Broly vs. Trunks Triple Threat Tag Team match for the ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Earthbound (Ness & Lucas) © vs. White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) vs. Beybladers (Kai Hiwatari & Tyson Kinomiya) Donkey Kong vs. Momochi Zabuza ACW Cruiserweight Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Ryoma Echizen; Whoever loses will not get another title shot as long as the other is the champion. Results *1. Ryoma will not get another title shot as long as Joe is champ. *5. After the match, Miroku the Monk and Sasuke Uchiha attacked the Street Fighters. *7. Broly interfered and cost Ryu the match. *8. Elie attacked Hiei with a ring bell and a DDT. Miscellaneous *Promos for Animania and Ground Zero were shown during the event. Fusion 2015 Card Six-Man Elimination Tag match For The Control of ACW Impulse The Juraian-Saiyan Alliance (Gohan, Samurai Jack, & Zero) v. Team ACW (Trunks, Naruto Uzumaki & Sagat) Falls Count Anywhere match for the ACW Excel Championship Akuma © vs. Aang No. 1 Contenders' match for the Excel Tag Team Championship Team Starfox (Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi) vs. The Getbackers (Ginji Amano & Ban Mido) ACW Intercontinental Championship Sasuke Uchiha © vs. Kankuro ACW Glamor X Championship Ino Yamanaka © vs. Reiko Hinomoto ACW Cruiserweight Championship Eren Yeager © vs. Ryoma Echizen ACW Intercontinental Championship Edward Elric © vs. Cloud Strife ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Straw Hat Crew (Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro) © vs. Ayeka's Guardians (Ike & Marth) w/Ayeka ACW Direct Dan Hibiki vs. Straight Cougar Mugen & Soild Snake (Team ACW) vs. Frieza & Brock (JSA) Results *PS 1. Before the match, Solid Snake attacked Mugen. Gary Oak announced Snake as the new member of the Juraian-Saiyan Alliance. *PS 2. Straight Cougar assaulted Dan after the match and tried to use a steel chair until Asuka Kazama stopped him. *1. Haru Glory made his return by assaulting Elric as he was trying to leave with the title belt. *2. During the match, Ayeka distracted the referee. *3. After the match, Eren want a hand shake with Ryoma, but Ryoma low blow'd Eren then hit him with the title belt and the Drive B. *4. Both teams were assaulted by Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Wave after Ban hit Fox with the Dreamchaser. *5. In the final moments of the match, a disfigured, brain washed Gaara distracted Sasuke. After the match, Gaara assaulted Sasuke with a Sand Claw as Kankuro watched on. *6. After the match, Akuma hit the Brimstone on Aang onto a broken Japanese Announce Table. Aang then was stretched out of the arena by EMTs. *7. Diane attacked Reiko during the match. *8. Sagat turned on Naruto by a Tiger Bomb. Goku and Beast Boy respectively stopped Tenchi Masaki and Solid Snake but Broly snuck in and attacked Naruto. Miscellaneous *Ryu was supposed to become part of Team ACW, but pulled out due to crticial injuries at the hands of the Juraian-Saiyan Alliance on Impulse #57. Fusion 2017 Card ACW Excel Championship Akuma © vs. Edward Elric ACW Impulse Championship Sasuke Uchiha © vs. Hiei Title vs. Career match for the ACW Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Ash Ketchum; If Ash Ketchum loses, he must leave ACW forever! Impulse Road to Destiny Championship Briefcase Kakuro (h) w/Gaara vs. Naruto Uzumaki ACW Glamor X Championship Reiko Hinomoto © vs. Samus Aran ACW Intercontinental Championship Dark Magician © vs/Yugi Muto vs. Solid Snake w/Gary Oak ACW Excel Tag Team Championship Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) © vs. Kazumi Muto & Hibiki Toki; If Tatsumi or General Esdeath interferes during the match, Night Raid will lose the titles on the spot! ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Shoryuken (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) © vs. White Tigers or Knight of Zodiac ACW Cruiserweight Championship Goten © vs. Roy ACW Direct Ino Yamanaka vs. Juri Sanada White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) vs. The Knights of the Zodiac (Seiya & Ikki); Winners face Shoryuken for the Impulse Tag Team Titles later on the event. Results *P2. Diane tried to interfere during the match but stopped by Mighty Yukiko. *3. Samus attacked Reiko post-match until Revy made her return to help Reiko beat down Samus. *4. Before the match started, Dark Magician attacked Solid Snake from behind. During the match, Gary Oak helped his client throughout the match until Yugi Muto took out Gary Oak before the referee ordered Yugi to return backstage. *6. During the match, Gaara tried to distract Naruto only to be taken out with a top rope dive. Later in the match, Gaara distracted Naruto to help Kankuro. *7. During the match, a returning Miroku the Monk distracted Joe. After the match, Ash and Joe shook hands only for Joe to attack him with the title after. *8. The match ended in disqualification after Hiei hit multiple steel chair shots onto Sasuke. After the match, Hiei put Sasuske through the flaming table. *9. Tatsumi, Lubbock, & Wave tried to interfere in the match but General Esdeath ordered them to leave. Fusion 2019 Card Category:Anime CAW Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos